Advances in hardware and software have provided a foundation for increasingly complicated designs that are increasingly difficult to validate or verify. Validation (or verification) typically refers to checking or testing whether a hardware or software system or design meets one or more specifications and fulfills its intended purpose. Validation is often computationally intensive, and therefore, time consuming.